


I got you a present

by UKTVaddict



Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [19]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UKTVaddict/pseuds/UKTVaddict
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Series: The Olivia Benson love story. [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260584
Kudos: 7





	I got you a present

'Sorry I''m late,'

Olivia goes to her office. Amanda gets up seconds later knocking on the door.

'Come in,'

'You've been at the courthouse again,'

Olivia exhales a breath.

'I... '

'You've fallen in love with that little boy, '

She takes a seat beside Amanda on the sofa.

'I knew it the moment you took that boy in your arms,'

'I know this relationship is new and...,'

'Before you finish that sentence I got you a present, ' 

'It's not my birthday, '

'I snuck in here before anyone got here hid this down here.

She reaches down the side of the sofa pulling out a gift bag.

Olivia pulls out a little blue stuffed Dolphin, looking back at her a confused expression.

'I got it to let you know that I'm ok with whatever happens next...you know if you two end up sharing the same address in the future, '

'I'm not even thinking about adoption, '

'Yes, you are,'


End file.
